


Drinking With Avatar

by Yaoilover6666



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa invites Iwaizumi over on Saturday he gets nervous and has a few beers once Iwaizumi arrives they watch Avatar with more beer get drunk and fun ensues crappy summary please R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking With Avatar

Drinking With Avatar

A/N: Hey guys this is my first time writing a Haikyuu fanfic I’m very nervous about writing this pairing I had had help from an online friend who also beta read this fic. Enjoy and R&R Credit to Take Me To Netherland for Betareading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Oikawa’s POV 

It's a Saturday afternoon, and I am very excited today as my best friend, Iwa-chan, is coming over in a couple of hours. My parents are out for the night and to my surprise when I’d asked him yesterday if he wanted to come mine today after practise, I expected him to him me and say no like he usually does. But he agreed and didn't even try to hit me. 

I’ve never admitted that I loved Iwaizumi without making it a joke, in case of being rejected by him. I looked up at the clock and sighed, I was too nervous. So I walked into my kitchen getting out a beer opening it and taking a swig before heading back to the living room. 

By the time Iwaizumi arrived I’d had three beers, as the bell rang I jumped before going to the door and opening it, “Evening Iwa-Chan!” I said cheerily stepping aside to let him into the house. 

“Hello Trashykawa…” he grumbled as he came inside past me and into the living room. I followed him inside once I shut the door. When I got into the living room he was sitting on the couch looking up at me. 

“Want a drink Iwa-Chan?” I asked as I headed towards my kitchen opening the fridge and he grunted to tell me he wanted one “Iwa-Chan want a beer?” I called out glancing behind me into the raven sitting on my couch. 

His brow raised but then just sighed and said, “Sure why not fuck it.” I raised a brow at this but just grabbed two beers before sitting next to him a little closer to him than friends should sit but he didn’t say anything about it so I just relaxed next to him.

“What should we watch Iwa-Chan?” I asked as I opened my can of beer looking at his face getting lost in my thoughts of just what I wanted to do to him and have him do to me. I was so lost in thought I didn’t hear what Iwaizumi said. 

“Trashykawa!” he growled out angrily “are you even listening to me you bastard?!” he said angrily glaring at me. I laughed nervously at that my hand moving to scratch the back of my neck. 

“S-sorry Iwa-Chan…I was a bit lost in thought…what did you say?” I asked sheepishly. 

He released a sigh and spoke again “I figured you’d like the movie Avatar so I went and rented it for you…” he mumbled and pulled it from his bag. I could have sworn that he blushed just then but I knew better than to tease the raven. 

“Ahh so thoughtful! Thank you Iwa-Chan I’ll go put it on!” I said happily taking the dvd from him and getting up to go put it on the dvd before returning to the couch sitting close to him. 

About quarter into the movie I got up to get another drink when I sat back down I leaned onto him glancing up at him. He looked back at me as he wrapped an arm around me. I looked back at the film and smiled thinking that maybe just maybe things would work out for us even if it was the alcohols doing. 

A few more drinks later we were now about halfway through the film both of us now pretty drunk I looked up at him and just stared he seem to notice my staring as he moved his attention from the film to me.

We just looked at each other for a few minutes before I worked up the courage to lean into him I paused with our lips mere centimetres away from each other waiting for Iwaizumi to hit me and tell me to stop being a homo but to my utter surprise he simply leaned in the last few centimetres connecting our lips in a soft, sweet kiss. 

A deep red blush covered my cheeks as we continued to kiss I still couldn’t believe that THE Iwaizumi the hard ass volleyball player who yells at everyone was actually kissing me and willingly. 

We eventually broke away for air a blush still dusting my cheeks and not just because of the alcohol. I looked back at him into his gorgeous green orbs as he looked back at me. We kissed again quickly this time before I snuggled into his side my head resting on his shoulder. 

We continued to share kisses as we watched the film and at some point near the end we completely forgot we were even watching a film too taken into each other sharing a searing kiss. I blushed as I felt Iwaizumi’s tongue running along my bottom lip asking for entrance one of his hands moved to cup my cheek as he deepened the kiss his tongue slipping inside my mouth exploring my hot wet cavern before rubbing his tongue against mine starting a battle for dominance which upsettingly lost. 

But my disappointment flew out the window when I felt Iwaizumi’s hand running up my leg towards my crotch. I nearly lost myself when he rubbed my crotch “ahhnnnn…” I groaned out my eyes sliding shut. 

I nearly died when I heard his chuckle this was all completely different from the Iwaizumi that I knew from volleyball. I was so lost in the feelings I didn’t notice that he’d pushed me down on the couch and was now straddling my hips. 

I gasped when his hand made its way into my shirt to play with nipples rubbing, rolling and pinching the sensitive pink nubs making me moan rather loudly. I opened my eyes and looked at the sexy man on top of me “I-Iwa-Chan…let’s fuck…” I said, he smiled and kissed me. 

“That’s what I was planning…”he mumbled as he worked on undoing my trousers I lifted up my hips as he removed my boxers along with them he then removed my shirt. I blushed deep red as I now lay naked in front of the person I’ve been in love with all this time. I could’ve died from embarrassment probably would have if it wasn’t for the alcohol. 

My blush deepened when I saw Iwaizumi removed his shirt it was literally the sexiest thing I’d ever seen in my life I licked my lips as he moved on to his pants quickly slipping them off with his boxers. I gaped as I took in the sight of his naked body I had always fantasized about what he would look like if I ever got to see him but this was even better he was hung like a fucking horse seriously! I could feel myself hardening just by looking at him. 

“You are so hard already? I barely touched you…” he teased me making me flush even more trying to hide my face with my arms but Iwaizumi caught them “I want to see your adorable face…” he mumbled. 

I let out a cute whine at that wanting to hide my embarrassment but also wanting him to see my face since he seemed to like it. He leaned in to kiss me once more before pulling away and placing three fingers to my mouth instead. I greedily took his fingers into my mouth sucking on them eagerly running my tongue over the digits before deep throating his fingers making him moan out at the feeling. He removed his fingers quickly moved them to my entrance I gasped and tensed a little when he slipped a finger in past the tight rings of muscle. “Relax…” he mumbled to me “it will hurt more unless you relax…” 

I listened to him and allowed the sound of his voice to relax me, he leaned in to kiss me to try and distract me from the uncomfortable feeling as he added a second finger starting to scissor them stretching me as he continued to kiss me. He thrusted his fingers into me as they went deeper hitting something deep inside me which had me seeing aliens it felt so good and I couldn’t hold in the loud moan that escaped.

Iwaizumi groaned at my moan and continued to hit that spot deep inside me making me buck my hips up against his fingers making them hit my sweet spot even harder making me moan louder. He soon added the third and final finger continuing to scissor my entrance he kept thrusting them into my bundle of nerves. “Oikawa…call me master…” he mumbled into my ear before nipping the lobe. 

He eventually removed his fingers and lined himself up with my entrance. He leaned over to kiss me as he thrust his big cock into my entrance. I cried out into his mouth in pain and slight pleasure. Iwaizumi didn’t give me a chance to get used to it as he continued to thrust into me, pulling almost all the way out then thrusting back in. “M-master..!” I moaned out in pain. 

I cried out again as he changed the angle of his thrusts making him slam into my prostate turning the pain into pleasure. “M-master..!” I moaned out again as he continued to impale me with a huge erection making me man loudly bucking my hips up against his moaning loudly “master!” I moaned out as I snuck my hand to my own erection stroking it in time with his thrusts “c-c-close…m-master!” I moaned out and he grunted informing me that he too was nearly at completion. 

 

I moaned loudly and thumbed the slit which tipped me over the edge making me cum all over our chest and stomachs “m-master I-Iwa-Chan..!” I moaned out as my walls tightened around his erection after a few more hard thrusts he came deep inside me as I milked him of every last drop with Iwaizumi slouched over me his head on my chest snuggling up to each other and quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Iwaizumi’s POV 

I frowned as I woke up the next morning there was a body bellow me. I opened my eyes and let out a gasp seeing the sleeping face of Oikawa and our still very naked and dirty bodies memories of last night coming back to me making me blush deep red. 

I sat up and tried to get up without disturbing Oikawa but when he groaned I knew I failed “m-morning Iwa-Chan…” he mumbled to me. I frowned and stood grabbing my clothes before heading quickly off towards the bathroom. I heard him jump up after me and run to keep up “I-Iwa-Chan! W-what’s wrong…you don’t regret it do you..?” he asked panicked “y-you must of liked me even just a little…you started it after all…” he whined out the hurt clear in his voice glancing back at him was a big mistake seeing the pure hurt in his eyes. “I-Iwa-Chan…I like you…so much…” he said softly almost too softly for me to hear it but I did and my heart broke because no matter how many times I hit the fool and tried to tell myself he was nothing a teammate I couldn’t fight the fact I loved him. 

I turned around and I saw a spark of hope flash in those gorgeous brown eyes of his “I like you too Trashykawa…” I mumbled softly as I looked away trying to hide my embarrassment. “Now I need to get a shower and get dressed before your parents get back…” I mumbled turning to head towards the bathroom once more. 

“Let’s shower together Iwa-Chan~! He said happily as he walked with me taking my hand in his like the dope he was but I couldn’t hate on him for it. “b-baka…” I mumbled out but didn’t argue as we headed for his bathroom and started the shower a small smile graced my lips as I watched the other sort out the shower for our wash and couldn’t but think to myself that this man was special not that I’d ever tell him of course no it would remain a secret all the way to my grave. 

The end.

A/N: hope you enjoyed I do apologise if they were OOC I plan to work on this couple a little. Please review~


End file.
